Weep For Me
by Zooc
Summary: What is truely in the heart of man? A battle that will decide the fate of so many. When the past revisits who will remember? Finished
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this up but i think it might be worth. Oh also, this first chapter is a little short but the others are alright. Hope to hear some good news from all of you.**

CHAPTER ONE

* * *

A room enveloped in darkness with a single overhead light shining a circular table, surrounded by six middle aged men. These six men, dressed in suits so neat, talked amongst themselves until a new arrival, wearing a lab coat, stepped through the double doors and began to speak,

"How's the experiment going?"

"It's going good, sir. We already have two successful experiments, and no one knows we're pulling the strings" spoke the man at the head of the table.

"That's good news, who are the experiments?"

An African American man stood up and spoke as he clicked a small device, causing images to project on a wall behind him.

"Our first experiment was a young man, he calls himself 'Gill'. He's adjusting quite well to the changes. Gill actually prefers his mutated form. (clicking the remote showing Gill's mutated form). A gruesome form showed itself on the wall where the men stared. A fish like face, body covered in green and brown muck. Hands and feet turned webbed and claw like. It was as if it was the Swamp things older meaner brother. **(A/N: I know Gill isn't older)**

"Interesting, who is the second?"

The man holding the small device gave a slight smile and clicked the remote. An image of a young man with blond hair and freckles appeared on the wall.

"Perfect. Gentlemen I believe we are ready."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Middleton, on a crisp Thursday morning, began to awaken and stir with the sounds of the spring. On a block, not far from the center of the city, stood a house, and in that house there was a room where a child of beauty slept. Her auburn hair tossed around the pillow and her body sprawled across her bed. But she was not alone; the young woman's arm hugged the chest of a young handsome man. His blond hair all messy from the night before, a small hairless rodent balled up in his neck. From downstairs came a voice almost angelic in tone.

"Kimmie, Ron, get up, you don't want to be late for school now."

The redheaded teenager slowly woke and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She glanced to her side and saw her best friend asleep next to her. Confusion enveloped her mind as she stared at the blond man next to her.

"Ron?" she said, waiting for a response "Ron!"

"Huh, what, uh?" He looked around, dazed.

"Hey, Kim, What's up?" he spoke as he yawned

"Why are you asleep in my bed?" Kim questioned

"What?" he looks around "I don't know. Last thing I remember was working on homework downstairs."

"Kim, Ron, get ready for school!"

Kim bolted up and nearly dove for her alarm clock.

"7 o'clock! Hurry Ron, grab your spare bag and get ready!"

Ron ran to Kim's closet and grabbed his backup bag and went to the bathroom. Once finished he waited for Kim to come downstairs to eat and leave. He saw Mrs. Possible making coffee in the kitchen, so he decided to ask her if she knew what went on last night.

"Hey, Mrs. P, this may sound a little odd, but you wouldn't happen to know why I woke up in Kim's bed this morning?" Ron asked, starting to blush.

"Actually, I did that." She smiled at the blushing youth.

"You probably don't remember, but the twins used some experimental sleeping gas on you two. Afterwards the boys tried to wake you up by shocking you. Since it didn't wake you they didn't bother with Kim."

"Okay." Ron said, trying to remember the events of last night. "But how did me and Kim get in the same bed?"

"Well, after that ordeal I didn't' think that I should've taken you home, I am a neurologist after all. When Kim's father and I took you two upstairs, you both just looked so peaceful that we just left the two of you alone." Mrs. Possible said with a smile on her face. "So, what would you like for breakfast, Ron?"

With a relieved look on his face,

"Toast will be fine Mrs. P"

"Coming right up. Go ahead and wait at the table, it shouldn't be long."

After Ron had finished his toast and Kim ate her breakfast, the two teenagers set out for school. As they were walking a melody that Ron hadn't heard in a long time, suddenly popped into the blond boy's head.

"Hey there sweet thing (echo)

How do you do

Do you remember be babay (echo)

Like I remember you

I used to walk you to school (echo)

My favorite subject was you

The only "A" that I made (echo)

Was on the homework you gave"

Ron quickly pushed this from his head. He didn't want to start thinking about Kim, (his best friend all of his life) that way. But with the happenings of this morning, it was hard not to. Kim was having similar thoughts run through her head.

"Why can't I stop thinking about waking up beside Ron this morning? It's not like we haven't slept in the same room before or anything like that. It's just the way we were together or something, I think. Ah, I don't know, C'mon Kim, just stop thinking about it. Think of anything else; school...cheer practice...this weekend. "

Then, with that last suggestion her mind shifted and she remembered something that she thought Ron would like to know.

"Hey Ron, I forgot to tell you, we're going to cheer camp this weekend."

* * *

**Right, I forgot. Of course I don't own these characters. So get off my back.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Won't say it**

CHAPTER THREE

"Let me out of here!" Screamed Gill from the inside of a plastic cell

"I said let me out!"

Gill began to thrash about in his cell, screaming to be let out all the while.

Away in a security room, two men, one in a fine pressed business suit, the other in a white lab coat, watch the camera screen and observe Gill's movements.

"How are we progressing? The tests we've administered seem to have made him more aggravated" spoke the man in the business suit.

"Yes, he has become a bit frustrated over the weeks. However, the tests have proven 'enlightening' the man in the lab coat said, while taking notes.

"Good, put the full report on my desk and send him back to his room." The suited man headed for the door. On his way out he stopped with a smirk,

"Oh, and give him the antidote" and left.

The man wearing the lab coat looked at the monitors and quietly spoke 'poor kid"

After staring for a few minutes he left to accompany Gill and return him to his room.

Gill sat in a swamp-like room created by the scientist to accommodate for his physical specifications. However, it was his mental workings that this room had an effect on. He just sat there thinking to himself, staring into the murky waters and gazing at his form.

"Is this really what I want, to stay like this? If I do I will be able to strike fear wherever I go, and make others become what I am. If I don't, I could try and become part of society, maybe have a family. And of course, I won't be fucking tested on anymore! And what's with all these tests all of a sudden! Testing my muck and it's mutating abilities, my strength, and speed. It just all seems weirder than usual." He just sat there for what seemed like forever, just thinking.

A man in a lab coat, the same one that watched him on the monitors, stepped into Gill's room, holding a plate. He stepped up to Gill with his head low, staring at the plate of food he held.

"Evening, Gill" he said reaching the mutated boy.

"Hey Doctor Wickers, what's for dinner tonight? More fish or is it slop today?" Gill said still staring into the pond.

"Actually, it's roast beef, corn on the cob, mashed potatoes, and to drink we have cream soda, with a chocolate sundae for desert."

Gill looked up confused and turned to face the doctor.

"What's the catch? There has got to be some big reason you're giving me this food, and don't say that there isn't."

"I won't lie to you, this is to celebrate."

"Celebrate what?"

"To celebrate you being able to leave here once and for all."

Gill just stared at him, tears almost in his eyes

"Are you serious? No joke, no more tests, nuthin'?"

"I am 100 serious. After tonight you will no longer be with us. So hurry and eat up so we can prepare you" The doctor's eyes started to water, but Gill didn't see this.

"No problem there" Gill sat on a rock and began eating his food. The doctor started to leave when Gill noticed that he seemed down.

"Don't worry doc, I'll be okay. I promise I will stay out of trouble." Gill spoke with a mouth full of food.

"I'm sure you will, I'm sure you will" his eyes began to water again as he left the room.

After Gill finished his sundae he began to feel faint and fell over.

Doctor Wickers was staring at a picture of the first time they changed Gill back to human. Gill being there for so long had become a good friend of the doctor's. So that is why it pained him to do what he did tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I only own these characters in my heart not on paper.**

---------------------------------

Camp, that word struck the young boy like a ton of bricks. All day thoughts of past events traveled through his mind. Remembering going to camp for the first time; the monkey roommate that nearly tore his head off, evil squirrels constantly harassing him, all the kids teasing and making fun of the young child, and, saddest of all, his mother no longer accepting his phone calls. To this boy, Ron, camp was not a pleasant place. However the fears slowly subsided as the encounters with Gill happened causing him to face his fears and save the day. Even though they loosened their grip on him the fears still lingered.

--------------------------

"Come on Ron! It's only two days."

"KP do you not remember what happened last time?"

"Of course I remember, but this time its different. For one we are not going to Camp Wannaweep. And second Gill is still locked up."

"Well if we're not going to "camp" then where are we going?" Ron said with a slight look of relief

"Upperton University, like we were supposed to. So come on Ron there is nothing to be afraid about."

"Ehhhh… you sure. I still have a weird feeling about it."

It was now that Kim pulled out the big guns… **puppy dog pout **(BUM BUM BUUUUUUM)

"Ah man, that ain't fair… Fiiiiine I'll go." Ron said half-heartedly

"Good, we'll pack after school."

-----------------------------------------

Early Saturday morning in front of Middleton High School a bus loaded with 12 cheerleaders, a mascot, and a vice principal/ coach, was starting its journey to Upperton University.

"Trust me Ron there is nothing to worry about."

"I'm sure your right Kim. I've just had a bad feeling about this. I mean, you remember what happened the last few times?" Ron said in a light whisper trying not to remind the other passengers

"Yes, for the last time I remember! Just don't think about it. We'll be fine." Kim turned her head and tried to get some sleep

'_She's right. I know she's right. I just have to stop thinking about it. Try to concentrate on something else Ron: nacos, zombies, Rufus, school even."_ I was now that Ron noticed a young blond cheerleader sitting in front of him. She seemed a little on edge about something.

"Hey Tara," Ron placed his hand on the young lass. Tara makes a quick reaction and jumps to her window seat.

"Whaa… hey… whoa." Ron made a little jump of his own

"Huh… oh sorry Ron. Guess I'm a little jumpy."

"Yeah, ya think."

Tara gave Ron a mean look " This whole cheer camp thing has got me all freaked."

"Tell me about it. It's been going through my head all day. But I just try not to think about it."

"I keep trying but my mind keeps on returning to the past times that Gill attacked us." Tara looks down in dismay

"Well… maybe I can help?" The rest of the bus ride Ron and Tara talked about anything and everything to keep their minds free.

**

* * *

A/N: took a while I know, but I should be able to bring the chapters out faster now. Oh and if you haven't read my other story feel free, It is called _Truth Created by Lies_, enjoy** took a while I know, but I should be able to bring the chapters out faster now. Oh and if you haven't read my other story feel free, It is called , enjoy 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't own, yadda, yadda, yadda**

Kim awoke to find Ron missing from her seat. She was a little surprised to find her friend talking with Tara. She looked at her watch 'Hm, still have half an hour left. Might as well let them talk, who knows Ron might just have some luck this time'  
"… That was a cool movie. So Ron…" Tara began to look sheepish as she blushed "what else do you like to do on the weekends"  
"Well other than playing games or going to the movies. I sometimes go to the park and play with Rufus. The rest of the time I'm on a mission with Kim… why do you ask?" Ron stated with a quizzical glare Tara looked out the window trying to hide her face No real reason, I was just wondering"  
Alright people, we're here, everybody off the bus. And make it snappy"  
"Uh, never mind." Tara got up and started to walk away, Ron tried to follow closely behind but people kept getting in the way " I'll talk to you later"  
"Ahhh, maaannn." Said Ron as he fell back into his seat "Let's go Stoppable, my patience is thin today"  
Ron stood abrubtly "Moving Sir"  
As the squad headed for their individual locker rooms Kim could sense something wasn't right, but she couldn't quite place a finger on it. When the cheerleaders got into the looker room Kim quickly searched for Terra.  
"Hey Tara, saw you and Ron talking. Hope he wasn't bothering you"  
"Well actu"  
" Of course he was bothering her." Bonnie heard Kim talking and hurreled herself into the conversation "Tara wouldn't willingly let that idiot talk to her"  
" As a matter of fact, Bonnie, I enjoyed talking with Ron. It was comforting to have someone to ease my mind and not continuosly talk about them selves and how much better they are then Kim"  
Kim gave a little chuckle at this "Oh, shut up!" Snorted Bonnie as she stormed off

**XXXXXXXXX **

The male locker room, unlike the female room, was quiet except for a single sound make that fumble. " Whoa, hey, awwww, look out (crash"  
"Stoppable! Control yourself. If you can't get dressed properly, without ruining the place then… well, we'll find something. Are you following me punk?" Mr. Barkin said throwing a commanding glare at the boy "Yes, sir" Ron saluted the ex-soldier with half of his sleeve dangling from his hand. "Permission to speak freely"  
"As long as it is nothing stupid"  
"Where is everyone"  
Barkin looked surprised at the boy's question and at the same time wondering that himself. "There does seem to be very little activity here. In fact the Dean was supposed to meet me here half an hour ago." Mr. Barkin paced for a short while thinking rather intensely " wait here, I'm going to take a look around"  
"Gotcha Mr. B." Ron looked a little worried but pushed it out of his mind XXXXXXXXXXXX Twenty minutes passed and Ron began to worry again. Not only with the absence of Mr. Barkin, but for the past 5 minutes he was hearing weird noises. " I wonder what is keeping him. Maybe I should take a look around." Ron stood next to the door contemplating whether or not to leave since Barkin told him to stay.  
Thonk "Owww, oww, ow!" Ron screamed as he lay on the floor "Stoppable! What do you think you are doing"  
"I was about to go look for you Mr. B"  
"Well as you can see I'm right here"  
"So did you find the dean or anything"  
" No, I didn't find him or anyone else for that matter. I did however hear some strange noises coming from the west wing"  
"You heard it to? But these didn't sound like they came from the west side, but… the girl's locker room"  
"KIM"  
"The girls!" Both shouted at the same time The two gentlemen ran out the room and down the hallway to the locker room where the rest of their team resides. They reached the door and Ron was about to bust in when a grand hand grabbed his shoulder.  
" Hold on there, it is still the girl's room. There could be nothing wrong so it would be wiser to knock first." Mr. B said looking angrily at the door "Right, good thinking Mr. B." said with a slight look of disappointment on Ron's face Mr. Barkin pushed the small lad away and stepped to the door. The former soldier made the door seem to shrink at the mere sight of the man.  
(KNOCK, KNOCK )  
No reply (KNOCK, KNOCK) Mr. Barkin banged louder (KNOCK, KNOCK) this time nearly knocking the door down Mr. Barkin slowly reached for the door handle, took a deep breath and opened the door

**A/N I think this chapter is better than some of the others, but tell me what you think**


	5. Chapter 6

**Disclaimor:Blah, blah, blahbbady,don't own,blah**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The two men were struck with fear at the sight they saw. Their hearts raced, mouths gaped open, and sweat began to bead on their skin. Mr. Barkin closed the door swiftly.

"Mr. Barkin whatcha do that for?"

"This isn't something you should be seeing."

"But Mr. B…"

"No 'buts'. Now stay here."

"Yes sir." Ron spoke with slight melancholy in his voice

Mr. Barkin walked back into the room and again stared at the scene that lay upon him. Lockers tossed about and torn asunder some with multiple claw marks. The farther Mr. Barkin traveled threw the room the worse the damage was until he came upon something that took his breath away and quite possibly his soul.

---------------------------

Meanwhile Ron was leaning his back against the wall across the way from the locker room.

'_I should be in there. I'm part of the squad too. I should be able to know what happened in there… To hell with this, I'm going in.' _Ron made his way to the door, quietly opened it so as not to alert Mr. Barkin of his presence. He walked threw the room astonished at what he was seeing. A little wase in he saw Mr. Barkin kneeling down in a puddle of blood surrounding something. As he got closer he could see what it was. The poor boy was shocked and brought to tears.

'_No, oh my god, please no!'_

"KIM!" Ron jumped towards Ms. Popsicle's body pushing Barkin out of the way and kneeling down beside her.

"Stoppable? I thought I told you to wait outside!"

"Who, no what the fuck would do this Mr. B. Tell me, God damn it TELL ME!" Ron yelled at Barkin with tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Calm down. Now as for what happened here I don't know, but if we hurry we can still help her. Since you are here, help me get Ms. Possible to the nurse's office. We can at least take care of these minor wounds while we wait for an ambulance to arrive." Ron just nodded, carefully picking up the frail body of his life long friend.

Mr. Barkin stared at Ron with an almost scared look on his face.

----------------------------

IN THE NURSE'S OFFICE

"That should help her long enough. Still what could have down this? I counted at least seven broken bones, 15 cuts and scrapes. What ever did this sure was strong and knew how to fight. No doubt it took the rest of the girls." Mr. B spoke as he washed the blood from his hands. Ron noticed him grabbing a file pick to scrape something out from under his finger nails.

"What's that stuff you got there?" the young boy said while grasping the hand of his companion.

"It's just some gunk that came off Miss Possible's back while we carried her."

Ron moved to face Kim and gently lifted her frail half naked body up to see what he was talking about. "I don't believe it. I knew something like this would happen. I even warned her and look at what she has gotten herself into."

"What are you babbling about?"

"You said you heard more noises coming from the west wing?"

"Wait, will you tell me what's going on!"

"My old foe Gill has come back for a piece of the Ronster. But after what he did to Kim all he'll get is a monster. You stay here and protect Kim, I going for a little reunion."

"Now you wait just one minute mister, I'm in charge here and we'll do as I say. First…"

'Sorry Mr. B, I can't hear you." Ron shouted as he bolted out the door. Half way there he got the feeling that he was being watch and thought that this feeling was right but he kept going on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Status Report" said a voice over a phone

"All is going as planned, but the girl was more trouble than originally anticipated. Shall I finish the job now?"

"No, we have further plans for her. For now keep an eye on our little subject and prepare yourself."

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: Alright this is were it starts to get weird**


	6. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: … … …what else is there to say?**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"**When one looks into the heart what do they expect to find?"**

**-me**

The patter of Ron's feet against the tile floor as he ran down the hall carried an odious melody that would send shivers down the most hardened person's spine. Only thoughts of mayhem and revenge crossed the boy's head while remembering the condition his friend is in. Ron swears who ever did this was going to suffer a worse fate than what they deserve. After what he saw Ron wished that it was just Gill that did the carnage and not some super evil monster, but his heart told him a different story.

'_You do know this isn't going to be pretty and we likely won't make it out unharmed'_

"I know what I'm doing and I am not afraid of what waits on the other side of the building." Ron said with all confidence

'_Uh-huh, that's why you have been running in place ever since we turned that corner back there with the huge gash in it.'_

"Huh" Ron looked down to see his feet hitting the same spot over again "Oh. Well what would you do if you were in my place? …Don't answer that. Well, what do you suppose we do if you're so smart?"

'_If you want to really know, I think we should come up with a plan instead of just running in blindly. Considering we don't know this place very well it would be best to be prepared.'_

"…Good point. So, what do you suggest we do? Any thing short of dressing up as a cheerleader and getting captured."

'_I would nev…okay. There are still some good ideas up here.'_ At that point Ron looked up trying to think when a thought struck his mind. "Why not, it's worked before?"

XxXxXxXxXx

Ron tried his best to stay quiet while he traveled through the air ducts. He thought it was a crude method but it still got the job done. _'This might be kinda simple and old, but it still gets the job done.'_

"Dude!"

'_What?'_

"That's not what you're supposed to say."

'_Oh shut up! You don't even know how to spell crude.'_

"That's beside the point."

'_Forget it and let's continue with the mission.'_

Ahem, right…um. As I was saying: Ron made his way threw the air ducts in the direction of the west wing. All of a sudden he made a quick stop and didn't move calming his breath as to listen to the sounds made around him. … … … That's when he heard it, the sound of claws hitting the tile floor below him. These claws didn't belong to a large creature, which frightened Ron afraid that it could fit in with him. As Ron breathed deeper due to his fright the claws stop and replaced by the creature sniffing the air and letting out a low growl. And to Ron's fear it found him. To make sure that he wasn't caught straight away he began to move. After he got three feet away from his old position the floor below him was torn to shreds. The beast was a wild one squirming around and growling as it scratched around the inners of the vents. It was still to dark to see what was attacking him but that didn't stop him from hauling ass away from it.

"Holy shit what the fuck is that thing!" It wasn't long until he got his answer. Ten seconds into Ron's frantic crawl away he was grabbed by the creature which caused the ceiling below him collapse giving him a good look and who his assailant was. It was a canine like animal no taller than three foot. It looked like a mix between a pit bull, a wolf, and a really mean Chihuahua with glowing green eyes. Ron ran as hard as he could in the opposite direction. He ran all the way to the gymnasium where they were supposed to be practicing. As soon as he crossed those doors the "demon" dog stop chasing him.

"What the hell?" Ron stared and scratched his head

'_Oooo, that feels good. Huh, wha. Oh, that's really weird. I wonder why it's just sitting there.'_

'Thank you Einstein, very good boy. Come here and I'll give you a treat." Said a voice behind Ron "Well, welcome Ron Stoppable. It seems we can finally begin.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: It thought of adding a little humor an as for the green eyes, I think that red glowing eyes are used too much. Next chapter should be good. And to all you reading could you be kind enough to leave me a review to let me know if I should continue with this. Thank you and come again.**


	7. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Hey Disney, feel like selling?

* * *

**

_A/N: This chapter will have some graphic material that some might not like._

_And just so you know he was a friend of mine so no worries._

**In the spirit of V-day**

"**Sometimes you've got to let your heart lead you, even if you know **

**it's some place you're not supposed to be"**

**-Van Wilder-

* * *

**

"AHHHH" Ron screamed as he leapt up turning to face the voice. He saw an elderly man in a lab coat and his hands in his pockets. "Who the hell are you, and what the hhhhheeeeeellllllll is that, that thing?" Ron pointed to the beast now sitting beside its master

"Now come Ronald, is that any way to talk about my dog," the unknown man said as he petted his "dog's" head " I mean seriously, we have only just met and you are criticizing my taste in animals."

"That is no animal, it's a demon from the mind of a sick thirteen year old."

The creature growled at Ron as he made the statement

"Well to each his own. Any way as for me, let us just say I'm an entrepreneur ahead of my time. Which Eini here is an example of …and so are you (play surprised music)"

"What!…What are you talking about? I think I would remember being part of an experiment." Ron was starting to turn pale

"Well don't you…" The man was about to continue when he heard his dog whimpering "What? Oh Eini I'm so sorry all this talk made me forget. He is over in the corner there." Ron's gaze followed to were the animal moved to. He was in shock at what he saw. A young college student was chained down to the floor. "You know it might be a little big let me break it up for you." The man pulled a device from his pocket and pushed a blue button on it making some of the chains move. The boy screamed as he felt his limbs being torn off. Ron could do nothing but wince as he heard the flesh rip and the bones pop. The boy screamed in agony "Oh please god make it stop, aaaaahhhhhhh."

"Very well," The man pushed the button again, but instead of stopping it pulled harder and faster almost instantly ripping the limbs off. The beast tried to catch a leg as it flailed through the air. The collegian continued to scream in pain and horror. "Gah, I hate it when they scream." He pushed a yellow button this time causing a blade to come up under the young man's neck severing his head from his body. All was quiet except for the beast feeding on the student. "Ah, that's better." The man turned to face Ron who simultaneously tackled him to the ground

"You're a monster!" Ron continued to role with the elderly man when he felt an immense pain and shock. Ron rolled onto his back, the last thing he remembered was the old man standing over him with a taser in hand saying something Ron did not like. "That would make two of us then, wouldn't it?" At that Ron passed out hearing nothing but laughter.

**

* * *

A/N: If this offended anyone I am sorry, but like I said in the begging my friend gave me permission to do this to him. And it is only a story, it gets better from here.**


	8. Chapter 9

_**A/N: This is for a certain part of my audience. M. You know who you are. O. I don't want to hear about what I wrote from you. M. But I know you will bring it up anyways.

* * *

**_

Darkness, cold darkness, suffocating his mind. Ron tried to move but for some reason his body wouldn't let him. His body, where was it, he couldn't move it he couldn't feel it. After, what he thought was tossing and turning, Ron heard something off in the distance, something sinister. He looked in the direction of where the sound was coming from. He could barely make it out; his vision seemed to be hindered some how. The object moved closer to Ron sending the sounds of its foot prints throughout the area. As it came closer Ron realized what it was that he was staring at. Ron tried to run but didn't move, he tried to fight same effect, he tried to scream, to intimidate the beast, but the sound was never heard. The mutant dog that once attacked him and the other boy charged at Ron branding its teeth, drool sliding down its chin. The slobbering beast gained on Ron's position. He could do nothing but watch as he waited for his fate to seize him. And just as the creature was upon him, and Ron thought he was a goner, it passed through him bestowing utter confusion on Ron. Ron's eyes were forced to follow the mutt and what he saw filled him with enough fear for ten lifetimes. The mutant dog which he despised and feared was now joined by ten mutant humanoids just staring at him blankly. These new beings looked like nothing Ron had seen before, they were a mixture of animals and humans; wolves, lions, a tortoise, one a kangaroo, and a few that resembled Gill. The odd thing about them was that they were all female in appearance. Without warning the creatures began to move, but not towards him as he expected but away, and they began to sulk low as if in fear and Ron soon realized why. A strong hand came from behind and grabbed what felt like his neck and raised him off the ground. Ron was turned to face what had a grasp on him. It was something that he was almost expecting, however it still surprised him. The beaver mutant that he once was was staring at him with anger in its eyes. Ron could almost read its thoughts as it held him there. They stared at each other for what seemed like a few minutes and then it did something that just plain confused the hell out of Ron. It pulled him close to his face and in a deep barreling voice uttered one word, "Mine". Then Ron was raised up and the creature gave Ron a powerful hit to the gut.

-------------------

Ron's eyes bolted open accompanied buy some coughing and wheezing. He was starring at the face less helmet of the grunt that just punched him in the stomach.

"Oh good your awake." Said a soft soothing female voice off in the distance

Ron took a few seconds to come back to the world. As he came to he noticed that he was chained to a wall inside a cage, in what seemed to be the cafeteria. Ron finally looked for the voice that spoke to him earlier. "You know you didn't have to hit me to wake me."

"True," to the left "but Jeffery was bored" Ron now gazed upon who was toying with him now. She was a rather attractive young woman in her early twenties. Soft brunette hair that slightly came past her shoulders in a ponytail, sleek glasses caressed he face along with another lab cote that hugged her figure showing her slender yet strong body. 'If she doing the torturing I think I could cope' Ron thought along with a low whistle. Ron blushed when she gave him a quizzical look.

"Don't worry I get that a lot. I guess that the price to pay for being a woman." She said using her hand to point to herself, Ron nodded in agreement.

He shook his he when head realized what was happening "Sorry, but uh, who are you?"

She placed her hand on her chest "How rude of me…"

"'s alright."

"My name is Dr. Jena Beckman. As you probably guessed I'm a scientist and I in charge of watching over you, Ron… while we prepare the experiments of course." She said with an innocent smile on her face

"Of course…" Ron nodded his head "… wait what? What experiments?"

"Well the Dr., I believe you remember him," Ron winced at the mention of the elderly man "well it seems that he has grown fond of you and your resistance to him and his experiment, so he is going to find out what makes you tick." the Dr. spoke as she walked around the cage "And once he is done with you he will work on your friends." With that she gave an evil grin

"Well at least you're not as mean as the old man." Ron said with enthusiasm in his voice

"Well isn't that sweet, but I'm seeing someone." an apologetic tone rang in her words

"Okaayyy, um, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind tell me where my friends are?" Ron tried to pull out a puppy dog pout. It wasn't like Kim's but it still did the trick.

"I don't see the harm." She pointed to a monitor not to far off in the distance. Ron stared at it and saw all the cheerleaders chained down and seemingly unconscious, except for Tara who was hugging herself crying. He thought he saw part of Mr. Barkin but excused it from his mind. Hatred began to creep over Ron. 'There has got to be a way out of here, and to Tara.' Just then a short man that reassembled a creepy oompa loompa (creepier then what they already are) approached the Doctor and in a raspy voice spoke "Your coffee ma'am." and left as soon as he came.

"Those guys really creeps my out." he knew how she felt "Well what she we do while we wait?" A loud crash interrupted her thoughts. It was the creepy little man flying through the door and landing ten feet away from it. A large man stood in the shadow of the doorway. A larger than normal cheerleading coach stepped into the cafeteria. Ron smiled but soon stopped when he saw the good Doctor Beckman doing the same.

"Did you bring it?" she asked the muscular man He only nodded and stepped aside as two more C.O.L. (creepy oompa loompas) carried in the body of Ron's closet and most precious friend, Kim Possible.

"No, nooo!… Why, why you? You were like family to us… We trusted you, I trusted you! …I TRUSTED YOU!" tears started to pour from his eyes. The doctor looked at him sort of sadly. He held his head low "I trusted you."

"That's just why we choose him." Anger now washed over Ron as he heard that voice. It was the doctor from before. He walked over to Ron's cage and smiled at him, and then he turned to face his colleague. "We're ready."

"Why else would you be here?" Jena said in a hateful voice

"Don't speak insolence to me woman!" The evil doctor snapped, and Ron thought of a plan.

* * *

**A/N: I finally got a good chapter out. Yipeee.**


	9. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Yankee Doodle went to town riding on I don't own these characters, stuck a feather in his cap and called it… a feather in his cap. What else would he call it?

* * *

**

The rattle of chains, the rhythm of footsteps, and the squeaking of three C.O.L.'s shoes is all that accompanied Ron as he walked down the dark secluded hallway. The "good" Doctors were roughly fifteen feet in front of him leading the way. And the thing, which Ron did not yet want to believe was Mr. Barkin, lingered behind them caring Kim's unconscious body.

No one spoke a word for the first few minutes of their trip through the college walkways, until Ron made a brief statement. "I have to use the bathroom."

The group halted nearly instantaneously. The elder Doctor turned to him and stared Ron straight in the eyes. "Very well, I'm not completely cold hearted," Jena snickered at this remark, which caused an evil glare from the elderly man "but make it quick."

They made their way to the closest restroom, Ron made his way inside. The Doctor turned to his minions "Don't let him out of your sights." They nodded and followed Ron inside. He now turned to his assistant. "I am getting fed up with your attitude missy. Now if you want to keep our agreement valid them stop it with your condescending attitude and do as you are told, otherwise I will have to take some very drastic measures, and I know neither of us wants that. Do I make my self clear?"

Jena just stared at him with eyes filled with malice. But taking into account of what he said, she hung her head low and quietly apologies and agrees with the wicked man.

As they finished their conversation Ron came strolling out of the restroom "Ahhh that feels MUCH better. Thanks for the pit stop there Doc. Did I miss something?"

"No!" The aged man said angrily "Now let us continue."

------------------------------

A few more minutes passed in silence when the Doctor yelled in anger. "SON OF A BITCH! One of the most important days in science and I forget my glasses! Jeffery go fetch them for me!"

"Wajaboonutikebada." Ron just looked on in confusion

"Never mind I'll do it myself. Take him the rest of the way, I'll meet you there." The doctor excused himself and left in a hurry.

The group continued its walk, but this time Ron broke the silence once again. "So, Dr. Beckman, why is it you don't like the other doctor so much, If you don't mind me asking."

"In fact I do mind. The affairs of our lives are not your concern." Jena said in a soft and sad tone.

"Okay, sorry I didn't know it was such a touchy subject… Um, I have another question."

"What is it this time? You want to know the doctor's plan or something, because I'm not going to tell you."

"Well, that saves some time. Actually, he never told me his name and I was sort of hoping that you could tell me so that I at least had a name to put to the face." Ron said in a sort of pleading manner.

"I don't quite see the harm in it. Very well, his name is Rupert Jordan. He used to be a top scientist until he was kicked out for deranged experimentations. We are here. Jeffery if you would please." Ron heard the little man squeal and then everything went black.

Ron was back in the dark oblivion of his mind. What awaited him this time he pondered?

--------------

'…_, …, …'_

**(Hey, Ron.)**

'…'

**(Roooonnn.)**

'…'

**(STOPPABLE!)**

'_Ahhh, huh, wha, uh, what. Where am I?'_

**(I'm trying to write a story here. Would you mind participating?)**

'_Dude I just got knocked out by a creepy little troll. How about giving me a minute?'_

**(I'm sorry… Are you alright? May we continue?)**

'_Yeah_, _I'm fine… You know I am going through all this trouble for you. So I would appreciate a little compassion.'_

**(Sorry, how 'bout I make it up to you in the end… sound good.)**

'_Yeah I guess. Alright let's go.'_

_--------------_

Ron was back in the dark oblivion of his mind. What awaited him this time he pondered?

'Maaann, what's next.' As he said that he was picked up by the neck again. Ron found he was able to speak this time. With a hand rapped around his throat he spoke what little he could. "Nice to see you too pal."

The creature spoke only one word again as he brought his fist back up "Soooon." This time Ron caught its fist. The creature looked surprised, but then did something that Ron was not expecting. It opened its mouth as wide as it could and bit down on Ron's shoulder.

"Ahhhhhhhh…"

----------------------------------------------------

"Ahhhhhhhh" Ron's screaming brought him back to reality. He quickly looked at Jeffery who was hanging by his teeth from Ron's shoulder. Ron pushed him off of him as fast as he could.

"Did he just bite me? He freakin' bit me, that little fucker!" Ron leapt at the poor creature, but found that he was chained to the wall once again

"I must apologies. It appears that it is his feeding time."

"Rupert, you ass jockey. What are you up to?"

Rupert just shook his head. "Kids today, such fowl mouths. And I think I'll let the bit about you knowing my name wait for now. As for what I am "up to". I am going to try and revolutionize you back to the beast that you once were."

"How do you think you are going to do that?"

As if on cue a weak voice called out to him. "Ron?"

"KP?" He quickly looked around trying to locate her. And when he did he did not like what he saw. She was chained to the floor. "What do you want with her?"

"She is going to help me. And as soon as I'm am done with you I will work on you friends and you will lead then into battle under my orders and then finally I WILL RULE THE WORLD! HA HA HA HA HA!" Dr. Jordan pulled out a small remote from his pocket. Ron's eyes widened as he saw this. "I see you remember this."

"NO DON'T!"

"You leave me with no choice." He pushed the button. Kim's screams were like acid to Ron's ears. He couldn't bear to hear them any more. He filled with rage. "STOP IT!" He yelled

"You want me to stop then come and make me." Rupert said with an evil smirk

Ron struggled in his chains, tossing and turning. Blood seeping from where the chains were connected to him.

"Maybe I should push the yellow one."

Ron's eyes changed to glowing green. "Yes that's it... Maybe we need a little more assistance." He pushed a button on his wrist. "Bring in number two." Seconds later the evil Mr. Barkin came in caring a squirming and yelling blonde. Tara saw Ron and called to him.

"Ron? What's going on where are we?" She was soon strapped to another device some what similar to what Kim was attached to.

"NOOOO! You fiend! You…you…"

The deranged doctor walked towards Ron, as he stood on his feet still chained to the wall reaching out as far as he could, coming within a few inches of his face. "Yes, feel it, your rage, anger, hatred. Feed off it, let it consume you. You have the power to save them; you just have to find it first."

Ron began to grunt and scream as his muscles began to expand, and his body grew.

The doctor continued to smile until he felt a powerful shock come from behind him.

"Wajoonadingberilitfa."

* * *

**A/N: Oooo, I'm just full of anticipation. Why? Because: I know about as much as you guys when it comes to where this story is going. I finally got back into my groove. So the next chapters should be good. RR please**


	10. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I have yet to find one person on this site who says they own any of these characters.

* * *

**

Doctor Jordan fell to the ground after being attack by a taser wielding little creature named Jeffery. Rupert just laid on the floor paralyzed, for the shock was not enough to knock him out. "Mmmmm, 'grunt', ahhhh." was all the doctor could muster as he stared vacantly at his assailant. Fear now crept over him, for were he thought he had control was now gone and the situation was getting very dangerous.

"Well, well ,well. It looks as if the ball is in my court now, doesn't it Rupert?" spoke a malicious voice. Rupert could only see a pair high heels walk toward him. Dr. Beckman knelt down to come face to face with him, "Come on Rupe, you should have seen this coming with the way you treated me and all. Now, I'm afraid your plan is falling apart and there is no way to stop it." she glanced at his hand, "Ah, I will be taking that if you don't mind." She took the remote from his hand and pushed a couple of buttons releasing the girls from their restraints.

A monstrous yell was heard from within the cage. Ron's transformation was nearly complete. Jena looked at him with a grieving expression on her face.

"Don't worry, just calm down and we will get you out of there in no time at all." she said with a smile. But Ron continued to struggle and yell. What she didn't know is that he was trying to warn her of the lurking man standing behind her. It was to late though, by the time she realised that he was there he already had her in his grasp. The evil Barkin had her clasped between his arms and began to squeeze the air out of her lungs. A loud crash was heard and Dr. beckman fell to the ground coughing for air. She looked behind her to see a giant beaver wrestling the over sized man.

Ron pushed the fight into the halls so as to keep it from the others. The fight waged on and it appeared the Ron was winning until Barkin started to bulk up and his eyes changed to a glowing green. Barkin moved faster and hit harder than what was capable for Ron to keep up with and he was quickly losing the fight.

--------------------------------------------------------

A little earlier

Jena rose to her feet and walked over to where Kim laid. "Don't be afraid, I'm here to help." She smile sincerely at the auburn haired girl. "Jeffery bring the 'good' doctor over here please. Can you move Kim?"

"I think so." Kim tried to get up but fell back down just as fast. A young blond came beside her and helped her up. Since Tara wasn't submitted to what Kim was she recovered faster.

"Thanks Tara." Kim looked at Jena trying to examine her as she chained a man to where she once was. " Um, excuse me, uhh,"

"Call me Jena."

"Jena, right. Would you mind telling us what is going on and what exactly happened to Ron?" Tara shook her head in agreement

"I guess it would give us something to do while I wait for him to come back around." Jena went on with the happenings of the day. In that time Kim's strength almost completely returned.

"You sick deranged mad man!" Kim yelled as she slapped him in the face "Why did you have to do that to Ron?" tears began to flow down her cheeks as she hugged Tara

"Because I COULD!" The doctor said in a maniacal tone

"Ahh, Doctor it seems that the paralysis is wearing off, good. Now that he has come around why don't you girls get the rest of the hostages and bring them back here. I'll help you get out of here then. Oh, and Kim you might want this." She handed Kim her lab coat. Kim looked puzzled, but then stared at herself and embarrassingly took it. She put it on and the girls where on their way.

"Now that just leaves you and me." Dr Beckman said with a smile as she juggled the remote.

--------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile the fight between Ron (beaver form) and the Evil Barkin raged on. Ron could feel that he was loosing with every hit after agonising hit. He prayed for a miracle. And when he thought that none would come, Barkin suddenly stopped. Ron stared on in confusion until he saw him grow again. However this was not like the last time. This time Barkin was being overrun with boils and bubbles. Ron became more confused until 'POP', blue goo covered him and the ruined hallway. Ron fell to the ground trying to calm down and relax. He finally felt his body shrink and become himself once again, as this happened he heard the voice of the beaver from his head say one more thing before it was gone "Welcome". Ron just sat quietly silently thanking it.

---------------------------------------------------------

"Now Rupert I am going to ask you one more time. Where is my brother!"

"I wont tell you a thing." He said with a smirk

"Fine, is there anything you want to say before I make you life a living hell" She stated

"What are you going to marry me?" again with a smirk. Jeffery handed her the remote and Jena brought the remote into position. "Wait, as a matter of fact there is something I would like to say." She lowered the remote waiting for the doctor to speak, but instead of using words he let out a loud whistle. A door burst open in front of them and all Jena could do was scream.

---------------------------------------------------------

Ron had heard a blood curdling scream and rushed toward it ignoring the exhaustion and pain. When he reached the source his blood ran cold. Jeffery laid dead on the floor torn to pieces, he turned hearing something. It was the demon dog attacking Jena and doing a good job of it. Ron ran grabbing the taser from Jeffery's body and tackling the fowl beast. Ron was relentless on the creature. The fight went on for only about 20 seconds but it seemed forever. After it was over he rushed to the doctor trying to see if he could help her at all.

"Don't worry, you'll be alright, we can get through this just hang on."

"You're sweet, but I know when my time is up. Here take this key, it will get you out of here."

"Don't talk like that. We'll get you out of here and get you help." Tears started to flow from his eyes.

"Don't bullshit yourself." She reached in her pocket and pulled out an envelope "Please can you find my brother and when you do give him this letter?"

Ron grabbed the letter "Sure, but what is his name?" tears still present. Kim and the others enter the room and rush to their sides

"His name is G... Gi...'cough cough'...il." With that she smiled and closed her eyes and fell into the longest sleep we ever have to take. Ron looked at Kim than at the letter "Ohh, snap!"

* * *

_**A/N: sorry for taking so much time. I have just had things going on, including planning another story. Only one more to go, what will happen.**_


	11. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I've said it once and I'll say it again: Hi.**

"**There is no single meaning of life. There is one for every individual.**

**The question is: what's yours?"**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kim just stared at Ron. "You don't think she means the evil mutated Gill, do you? I mean there has got to be tons of people out there with that name, right?"

"I believe we all know who she means." Said a joyful doctor chained to the floor.

Ron lunged at the man straddling him and grabbing his collar bringing him to eye level. "What did you do? How does he fit into all this?" Ron screamed at Rupert

"Are you really that simple minded that you haven't figured it out?" Dr Jordan spoke with a smile.

"What are you smiling at? Don't forget at the end of this you're going to jail and I'm sure the government would like to have a word with you." Ron said anger growing in his eyes.

"I am smiling because you are so dimwitted, and yet you are the better specimen."

"What are you talking about?"

Kim spoke up after taking care of the bodies. "Ron...the lake, he must've been behind the whole thing."

"Bingo!"

"Huh? You mean it was him? It was your fault that Gil mutated into…Gill? YOU'RE THE REASON I HAD THE WORST SUMMER OF MY LIFE!" Ron got up and walked away looking at the letter that was handed to him, a tear slowly creeping down his cheek.

"That's right. I made it look like a run off from science camp, but it was all me." As he talked Ron walked over to Jena's body and searched it for something he desired so much. After finding it he stood up tears still streaming down and his hand clenched. "Do it, you know you want to. I won't hold it against you if you do."

Kim and the others just stared at Ron wondering what he was talking about.

"Why shouldn't I? You deserve it after everything you did, after everyone you hurt. Why shouldn't I kill you?" Ron held up a little remote control and just looked at it thinking what to do.

Tara ran to his side. "Ron don't do this. It's not like you. He's not worth it."

"But he nearly killed you guys and me. Why shouldn't I?"

"Yes he did nearly kill us, but that is no reason for you to become a killer." Tears started to form as she watched Ron struggle to decide.

"I'm sorry..."_ (Beep) _Instantaneously Kim tackled him to the ground

"Ron don't" Kim shouted as she wrestle him.

"Miss Possible it's alright." Mr. Barkin, the real Mr. Barkin, said as he held the prisoner by the neck hugging him to make sure he didn't try anything. Kim stared at them then back to Ron who was looking away to the side disappointment across his face. Kim swiftly got up followed by Ron.

"Hate to be rude and all, but can we please get out of here. All these dead bodies are giving me the creeps and it's starting to smell in here" Spoke Bonnie from the head of the crowd

Ron pulled the Key out of his pocket "Come on, let's go. I'll call the cops and tell them what happened."

Tara came up and kissed him on the side of his cheek. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For not becoming a monster." She ran off to join the others

Ron sighed with relief "No prob."

"Come on lover boy, let's get outta here."

**xXxXxXxXxX**

Ron had given his report to the police and sat alone on a bench staring at the letter wondering how he was going to do this. Kim walked over and sat beside him. "I'll have Wade look around for Gill."

"Good idea KP. I just never thought the curse of Camp Wannaweep would travel this far and become so intense. At least something good came out of this." Ron said with a smile

"Oh, and what would that be?" Kim said half expecting the answer

"I got Tara to go on a date with me this Friday." They both laughed and sat quietly awaiting the time to leave.

**xXxXxXxXxX**

**Three weeks later**

Kim and Ron were enjoying their weekend at the mall when a familiar beeping came from Kim's cargo pocket. "Go Wade."

"Hey Kim. Monique wants to see you down at Club Banana. She says it's real important."

"Thanks Wade. Hey have you gotten any leads on Gill yet?" She said with a sign of concern on her voice

'Sorry Kim nothing yet, but I'll let you know as soon as I've got something."

"Please and thank you." With that she signed off "You coming Ron?"

"Na, I saw something that caught my eye back there."

"Okay, I'll come get you when I'm done. Seeyah"

"Later KP" Ron walked through the mall searching for what he saw earlier. It didn't take long.

"Hand it over squeeb." A dark haired teen commanded

"Hey give that back" a little boy cried

"Not until you apologies for taking it first."

"But…fine. I'm sorry I stole it. Now can I have it back?" the young boy pleaded

"Hold on, I have to pay for it first." The teen handed the cashier the money for the toy. "There now you can have it. Now don't let me see you do that again Lance, do I make myself clear."

"Yeeesssss" the boy said solemnly then grabbed the toy. "You're the best big bro ever Gil."

"Flattery will get you nowhere. Now go find mom so we can get outta here." Gil shooed the boy away

Ron came up behind him "Excuse me but I think you dropped this." Ron handed out the letter he'd been carrying around for three weeks.

Gil turned to face Ron "Huh, oh thanks," Gil held the letter "Uh, this isn't mine." He tried to hand it back to Ron

Ron just pushed it away "Trust me it's yours."

"But, uh"

"Just take it" Ron nearly screamed

"Alright, sheesh" Gil took the letter and pocketed it

Ron walked away in a hurry and was met by Kim not to far away.

"Was that who I think it was?" Kim said gesturing to the young man

"Yeah"

"Why didn't you tall me you saw him?"

"I wanted to do it alone, out of respect. I just hope he reads the letter."

"I'm sure he will" Kim said in all confidence.

And they went on to enjoy the rest of the weekend.

**xXxX**

**Later that night**

Gil sat on his bed and began to get ready to take a shower when he felt something in his pocket.

"It's the letter that crazy kid gave me." He doesn't know what but something compelled him to read the letter.

_To my dearest little brother Gil,_

_I don't even know if you remember me. It's been nearly a decade since you disappeared from Camp Wannaweep. I am saddened to say that if you are reading this then I did not accomplish my goal of finding you, but someone has so all is not lost. I wish to say that we all miss you so terribly much and that we hope that you have found a great place to grow and become the man I know you can be. We pray that you did not forget us but we believe that to be untrue. Our strongest prayers go out to you and hope to find you some day._

_Your big sister forever_

_Jena Beckman _3

_P.S. Happy birthday_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Monster: One who inspires horror or disgust.**

**Hero: A person noted for feats of courage or nobility of purpose, especially one who has risked or sacrificed his or her life**

**A/N: and so ends the story. I hope it reached you all in some way shape or form**


End file.
